


The Curse of Affection

by Radioactive_Ducky



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Groping, Kissing, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, NSFW, Neck Kissing, Praise, Rimming, So much kissing, flustered patton, it doesn't really work, logan declaring his undying love for patton, logan gets a little bit handsy but nothing beyond that, may be nsfw later if I decide to add another chapter, so i added a nsfw chapter, you don't have to read it if you don't want to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Ducky/pseuds/Radioactive_Ducky
Summary: Logan may not be the most affectionate boyfriend but Patton loves him anyways and he knows that Logan loves him. Still, it's nice to receive some affection every now and then, even if it's due to a curse of a Dragon Witch.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to post this on here for a while but never got around to doing it until now. Same goes for the other Sanders Side fics I've written but now that I've got some time might as well organize a few things. ENJOY!!!

Not that Logan wasn’t an affectionate boyfriend it’s just that when compared to Patton he tended to be a bit lack lustered. But it wasn’t for a lack of caring, Logan loved Patton very much, he was just kind of stiff and awkward and didn’t really like too much PDA. He was a simple man, very blunt and to the point, calculating every step he took in life to the nth degree. And thankfully Patton, the absolute saint, understood this, never pushing Logan for more then he’s comfortable with and cherishing the simple moments of affection that Logan allowed himself to give.

Morning forehead kisses in the privacy of their bedroom, fingertips intertwined at the dinner table, pinkies interlocked when casually standing next to each other, hands lingering when ever they make contact with each other, and so many other simple little things.

But there are also times that Logan can get unusually affectionate, mostly when he’s tired or had a rough day where only Patton’s hugs and cuddles can make it all go away. Those are the days that Patton adores and dreads because although he appreciates the extra attention, he’d rather have Logan healthy and happy. And he assumed that it was one of those days when out of nowhere, as Patton was walking to the kitchen, Logan snuck up behind him and wrapped him in a hug.

“Lo!” Patton exclaimed, half startled half concerned “Is something wrong, Honey?”

Logan merely swayed them side to side, nuzzling his face into the crook of Patton’s neck, causing the moral side to flush a pretty scarlet. This only served to concern Patton even more, usually when asked Logan would at least give a short vocal confirmation, be it a grunt or one-word response.

“Logan, sweetie, are you alright? Weren’t you Ro and Verge out exploring the whispering woods?”

There was a soft kiss pressed on to a particularly sensitive spot of Patton’s neck causing said man to squeak in surprise. Another kiss was pressed upwards and another and another until it reached another sensitive spot behind his ear and Patton was practically a squeaky tomato.

“Lo-Logan,” Patton tried again “are you okay?”

“I’m….greeeeaaaaaat!” Logan’s voice was slurred and dreamy but not in a drunk way. Patton knew Logan did not like getting drunk but even if he was this wasn’t how he usually sounded like. He was much more awake and husky sounding and even if his body was relaxed his hands still moved up and down his form in that calculated and curious way Logan moved.

“Th-then why the – Ah!” Patton gasped as he felt Logan’s hot mouth nibble at the end of his earlobe “S-surprise hug?”

“Am I not allowed to hug my beautiful boyfriend?” Logan whispered sweetly, his smile pressed against the shell of Patton’s ear.

Patton gulped, trying to calm flushed face and dizzy head, “Y-yes, but, um-”

“Plus,” Logan interrupted, once again pressing a line of kisses down the column of Patton’s neck “I should be commended for my amazing self-restraint of keeping my hands to myself all day. Especially with you being so…” He gently lifts Patton’s hand to his lips, where he lovingly kisses each digit before moving down to his palm, wrist and up the length of Patton’s arm.

“Delicious.” Logan finally said, his voice dripping with such passion that it made Patton’s whole-body tingle with electricity. He’s pretty sure that all his blood had redirected itself to his face and his voice has been reduced to a pathetic, high pitch squeak.

Patton distantly recalled the echo of hurried foot steps and panic calls but at the moment Logan was working on sucking a mark between the junction of Patton’s neck and shoulder which felt very nice. Slender fingers creeped Patton’s shirt and pressed themselves onto the softness of his stomach, lovingly mapping out the grooves and crevasses of Patton’s stretch marks. It was all a euphoria of feeling that Patton willingly drowned himself in, even though he knew something was up. But he was much too dizzy with passion and Logan’s mouth felt much too good for any coherent thought to be had.

That is until Roman and Virgil came barging in, screaming and bickering about…something. Patton wasn’t really sure what nor did he have enough sense to properly pay attention but it was enough to slowly bring him out of his haze of Logan filled lust. He heard something about the Dragon Witch and a spell and Logan being an idiot before said idiot was forcefully pulled away from Patton. Finally, able to shake himself into a reasonable state of coherence Patton finally took note of his surroundings. Virgil was there half shielding Patton away from Logan who was being restrained by a disgruntled looking Roman. He takes a closer look at Logan and finds that he’s in the same state except that his eyes are different. They were a sparkly hot pink with hearts forming around the pupil which stared at Patton with such longing and heat he felt all tingly again.

Patton cleared his throat sheepishly, “W-what happened?”

“The damn Dragon Witch happened!” Roman said furiously as he struggled to keep Logan at bay. “Threw some sort of love curse our way and Point Dexter here though it was a good idea to take the hit.”

“Well, he did save your ass so you have to at least give him some props.” Virgil retorted smugly.

Roman huffed haughtily and continued, “Anyways, the curse usually works that who ever you see first you fall instantly in love with and follow them around to the point of madness. But since Velma here only has eyes for you and only you, Padre, the spell went a bit loopy and, well, this happened.”

The prince gestured down towards the sparkly pink eyes and goofy smile adorning Logan’s face as he desperately tries to reach out towards Patton. “So instead of falling in love with someone Logan raced back home to find you and let me tell you, for a nerd he sure does run fast.”

Patton’s blush returned to him but it was overshadowed by his concern, “How long will he be like this?”

“A few hours,” Virgil assured “there might be a potion that’ll probably flush it out of his system faster but Logan ran off before we could properly beat it out of the Dragon Witch. Still, he’s kind of sort of harmless. It’s a love curse so he’ll do whatever you say but we hurried to catch up to him just incase he freaked you out or unknowingly did something…unsavory.” Virgil smirked as Patton returned to being a tomato, “Though it seems like you were enjoying yourself a bit.”

Roman coughed awkwardly, “Yes, well, be that as it may are you alright Patton? Truly?”

It was then Logan suddenly stopped struggling, a deep, mortifying expression morphing onto his face, “I-I…I didn’t hurt you did I my love?”

Patton shook his head vigorously, “No! No, you did no such thing! I, um, it was surprising and I was kind of concerned….at first. Then I was a bit confused but then it was, um, n-nice and, um…”

Patton’s whole face was on fire, he just knew it, but Logan’s look of relief made it all worth it, “Good. I would absolutely kill myself if I were to ever cause you any unhappiness what so ever. You’re so important to me my moon and stars, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I were to hurt you.”

“No, no, Logi, it’s okay, I promise.” Patton finally steps out from behind Virgil, reaching over to caress Logan’s face, who in turn leaned into the touch, pressing a soft kiss into the center of his lover’s palm.

“Are you recording this?” Roman asked over Patton’s head towards Virgil. His voice was half amused and half tired.

“This is some grade A blackmail material here,” Virgil chuckled, mischievously “I am not wasting my opportunity.”

“Patton is my sun, my universe, the reason I breath air!” Logan declared, valiantly “Nothing you record me doing shall I ever be ashamed of if what I am doing is for my love and my love alone!”

“Just wait until the spell wears off.” Virgil smirked.

And of course, he was right, in some ways. Not that Logan was ashamed of his actions, because like he had stated before if it’s for Patton, he’s all for it, doesn’t mean he still can’t be embarrassed. Patton assured him it was cute and that he very much enjoyed the attention he gave him which then spawned a question bubbling in the back of Logan’s mind for the longest time.

“Am I not…” He trailed off, trying to find words that expressed his concern “Would you like me to…be more…like that, more often?”

“Cursed by a Dragon Witch?” Patton chuckled.

“More affectionate.” Logan said seriously, his brow frowned with a determination that said he’d do it in a heart beat if Patton asked him to.

It caused the moral side’s heart to swell with love and compassion for his partner, so much so that he leaned in for a soft, quick kiss that left the logical side with a pretty pink shade. “No,” Patton assured “not that it wasn’t nice but I just don’t think my heart could handle so much affection. Plus, I want you to be comfortable as well and the way we are now is find with me. It makes all the truly affectionate stuff you do while not cursed all the more special.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and kudos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan gets handsy in the kitchen while Patton tries to make lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after much contemplation I decided to do a smut chapter because....because I wanted to! ENJOY!!!

Virgil and Roman offered to go back and ~~beat~~ ask the dragon witch for the potion to fix Logan but Patton assured them it was fine. He could handle a handsy, lovey dovey Logan for a few hours or it’s what he thought. Patton didn’t realize how overwhelming the whole situation would be for him. As stated previously, Logan wasn’t very physically affectionate and Patton didn’t mind one bit, he loved his shy, awkward boyfriend. Logan enjoyed his privacy and Patton respected that, it taught him to understand and appreciate the other aspects of love other then physical. Not to say they weren’t physical, er, “physical” they just weren’t very vocal about it like other people (coughRomanandVirgilcough).

So, to say he was a bit overwhelmed with Logan spooning him from behind and showering Patton’s neck with kisses as Patton tried to concentrate on making lunch for everyone was an understatement. It didn’t help that Logan’s ever curious hands kept wandering underneath Patton’s shirt from time to time, feeling and squeezing up and down his soft stomach.

“Have I told you how absolutely beautiful you are, my love?” Logan purred, nibbling on to the shell of his lover’s ear.

“Y-yes,” Patton squeaked out, hands shaking as they struggled to peel the potatoes “about seven times in the last hour.”

Logan pressed himself even closer, practically pinning Patton between himself and the counter, “Mmh, only seven, I thought it would be more by now. I must not be doing a good enough job.”

“Oh no, you’re d-doing plenty,” Patton assured, squirming just a bit as he began to feel his pants a bit too tight “um, Logan, honey, do you thing you can get the oregano for me?”

Patton didn’t really need oregano he just needed Logan off of him so he could cool down a bit. The logical side replied with a kiss to his temple, “Anything you wish, my moon and stars.”

With that Logan finally detached himself from Patton’s back side and went to go retrieve said item while the moral side took a breather. This was all getting to be a bit more difficult then Patton previously thought, not that he wasn’t enjoying the extra attention, it was just…a bit overwhelming. He was use to soft, subtle Logan who would place a gentle hand at the curve of his back and have a conversation with him while he cooked. He was used to shy, quick forehead kisses that took Logan forever to gain the courage to act upon. He was used to interlocking pinkies whenever they stood next to each other while chatting with other people. This Logan right now was jumping the gap from zero to one hundred real fast and it made Patton dizzy.

He was only ever used to this kind of affection in the privacy of their bedroom at night. Slow and gentle and maybe at times a little adventurous, call it vanilla but it was what they liked and Patton was more then happy with it. This Logan right now looked like he wanted to devour Patton and the thought of it made the fatherly side extremely flustered. Not just in the way Logan looked at him and felt him up but also how badly Patton wanted that to happen.

Warmth returned to his backside and Patton lost all function once more as Logan snaked his arms back around his waist and deposited the retrieved item on to the counter in front of Patton. His fingertips crept up the hem of Patton’s shirt as he trailed a line of kisses up the column of Patton’s neck, “I missed you.”

“Y-you were only gone a few seconds.” Patton huffed out, determined to finish peeling these potatoes if it was the last thing he did.

“Yes, and every second was agony,” Logan whispered beginning to suck a bruise on the junction of Patton’s neck. Patton giggled despite himself, bewildered at hearing something so corny and romantic coming from his Logan. He’d have to remember to tease him about it later.

It remained silent like that for a while, Logan adoring Patton’s neck as Patton finished peeling and chopping his potatoes and tugged them around the kitchen to grab whatever other ingredients he needed. Patton couldn’t really do much with Logan attached to him so he opted to make a simple yet filling meat and potato stew. He readied the broth, gathered all the ingredients into a pot then set it to cook on the stove.

Just as Patton was thinking he that he probably had enough time to make a batch of cookies for later Logan spun him around to face him. He was met with bruising kiss, fingers threading through his hair, and a hand squeezing his hip. Instinctively Patton wrapped his arms around Logan’s neck easily submitting into the searing kiss. He felt himself being pushed back and his legs were inclined to obey until they hit the kitchen island.

It was then Logan broke their kiss, biting onto Patton’s bottom lip and releasing him with a smirk as Patton whined. Logan pressed his hips against his, grinding lazily as he kissed his way down Patton neck.

“L-Logan…Lo…gan…” Patton moaned, shamelessly grinding against the leg Logan slipped between his thighs.

“Mmh, I need to taste you, love,” Logan growled, hands wandering near Patton’s belt but never moving “please say yes my darling, I’ll make you feel so good, so good, I promise.”

Patton had half a mind to scream “but we’re in the kitchen!” but he’d be lying if he didn’t admit Logan was driving him crazy all day. Plus, Virgil and Roman would be gone in the realm of imagination for a few hours more, having predicted this would happen even if Patton said it wouldn’t. So, the moral side gave a vigorous nod and Logan lifted him up on to the counter and got to work unbuckling his belt without breaking contact with his neck.

Patton was already hard, having been riled up all day, and Logan, the tease, took his sweet time removing Patton’s shoes and socks, kissing up the length of his leg and unbuttoning his pants with his teeth. He slowly peeled off the garment as he made sure to mouth against the bulge of Patton’s underwear causing a needy whine to escape from the fatherly side’s lips. Patton could feel Logan smirk against him as he once more began to trail kisses down Patton’s thighs and legs.

“Lo…gan,” Patton whined “Please…please.”

“In a moment my sweet,” Logan purred, teasing fingers playing with the waistband of Patton’s boxer shorts “let me worship you just a moment longer.”

Patton gasped out a moan when Logan began to suck a mark on the inside of his thigh, knuckles white as he griped onto the edge of the counter. “Please – ah! Logan!”

Logan continued his trail of love bits down his lover’s thigh, “You’re so beautiful my darling, so perfect, how lucky am I to be able to call you mine?”

At this point Patton didn’t know what caused him to flush red more, the declarations of love and adoration Logan whispered against his thighs or what Logan was doing down there. Either way, it caused him to sigh with pleasure as Logan made his way back up the other leg and finally, finally removed his underwear.

His length sprang out in attention, purple at the head and weeping pre-cum. Logan eyed it hungrily and waisted no time licking his way up his length, thumb rubbing at the head while his other hand lifted one leg up over his shoulder. Patton squeaked and leaned back against the counter allowing more access for Logan to whatever he wanted. He felt Logan’s tongue lick between his balls taking one into his mouth and gently sucking on it.

“Oh, oh g-god, Logan!” Were Patton a thinner man and Logan more higher up he would have reached to grab a fist full of hair but it seemed Logan still wasn’t done exploring.

“Oh f…fuck!” Patton shrieked out, biting into his palm as he felt hot wet tongue lap against his entrance. He was practically on his back by now, legs tossed over Logan’s shoulders as he simultaneously jerked Patton off and ate him out.

He felt Logan chuckle, kissing and biting the globes of his ass, “Let me hear those pretty sounds your making, sunshine.”

Patton whined and squirmed, rocking back onto Logan’s tongue as it continued to torture him, roughly licking over or circling his entrance but never entering. It was in his foggy haze of pleasure that Patton was barely able to make out the sound of footsteps and the distant voices that went along with them. What that Roman and Virgil? When did they get back? How long have they been at this?

“L-Logan there’s – ah!” Patton muffled his cries with the sleeve of his cat hoodie as Logan’s tongue finally entered him. Hot, wet tongue fucking in and out of him, going deeper and deeper with ever thrust as Logan’s hand continued to slowly stroke his cock.

“Pat! Lo!” Roman called out “We’re back and we got the potion, well, we got the ingredients for it. But we can mix it up together fairly quickly.”

“Yeah, unfortunately the dragon witch didn’t have it on her person,” Vigil explained “but she was able to point us in the direction of the ingredients we needed and how to brew them. After a bit of ‘persuading’ of course, bitch put up one hell of a fight.”

“Th-that’s gr – ah! – great kiddos!” Patton gasped out, trying with all his might to keep his moans down to a minimum. As well as the filthy wet licks and growls coming from Logan down below him.

“Patton, where are you?” Virgil asked, slight concern heard in his voice “Are you good?”

“Yes!” Patton shrieked out when Logan’s tongue brushed over his prostate, back arched as his legs squeezed around Logan’s head. He felt Logan chuckle against him and felt the tip of a finger push into his entrance alongside Logan’s tongue and Patton had to bite down hard on his sweater sleeve to keep from screaming. He sucked in a deep breath and answered, “Yes, I-I just burned my fin…nha…ger, finger while…while – while making lunch, nothing bad, p-promise.”

There was silence for a while and for a blissful moment Patton thought they had finally left. But then Roman broke through the silence with a mischievous giggle, “Do you need any help, Padre?”

“N-no…I’ve f-finished.” Patton whined.

Roman knew, Patton knew that Roman knew and the thought of it made his entire face burn with embarrassment and slight arousal. Here he was half naked on top of a kitchen counter as Logan enthusiastically ate him out while Roman and Virgil were just upstairs. They could come down any minute and Patton would have nowhere to hide or if he even wanted to Because Patton was so close, just so close to finishing but Logan kept teasing him. Either pulling back or slowing down whenever he felt Patton clench around him, drawing out each little squeak and moan that tumbled out of Patton’s lips. A second finger thrusted inside him, mercilessly massaging his prostate as Logan began to scissor him open. The hand on his cock was painstakingly slow as if Logan knew Patton was getting close but just didn’t want him to release yet.

“Then how about a movie?” You could practically hear the smile on Roman’s face.

There was a squeak of a floor board which Patton knew was the loud step near the middle of the stair case. He panicked, trying to sit up but was restrained by Logan’s iron grip on his thigh which pushed his left leg higher up. “No! I’m…b-busy!”

“I though you said you were finished?” Thank goodness for Virgil’s obviousness because compared to Roman he sounded more confused than anything else.

“Cookies.” Was all that Patton managed to squeak out as he flopped back onto the counter. Logan had stopped jerking him off and was now using both hands to lift Patton’s legs high in the air as he roughly fucked Patton with his tongue.

“Are you sure you can’t do those later?” Roman chuckled, a teasing tone to his voice because he’s a jerk.

“He said he was busy!” Logan’s voice rang through out the house rough and slurred and Patton couldn’t be more mortified by the deafening silence that filled it afterwards.

“Seriously, you guys? In the kitchen? We eat there!” Virgil shrieked, everything finally clicking into place as Roman howled with laughter.

“Oh, don’t act like you two are so innocent,” Logan barked back, now finally standing as he lazily fucked Patton open with his fingers “god only knows how many times you and Roman have fooled around on every surface in the kitchen and the dining table and the living room and the hall closet and the-”

“We get it, Microsoft Nerd!” Roman yelped, embarrassment clear in his voice and Patton had to resist the urge to giggle. “Just clean up after yourselves when you’re done. I don’t want to accidently step on you guys is spunk.”

“Oh my god!” Virgil groaned “Couldn’t you have worded that better?”

“And how, pray tell, would I be able to do that?”

They continued to bicker, their voices becoming distant as they quickly began to ascend the stairs. Patton breathed a sigh a relief, body finally relaxing, until he heard a dull click and fingers, that he didn’t notice leave, reenter his body covered in a cool sticky substance. He squirmed as he felt a third finger stretch into him as he looked up toward Logan who stared at him with such intense hunger Patton had to look away again.

“No, no, no,” Logan tsked, reaching over to gently grab his chin and turn Patton’s face to back to him “look at me my love, I want to witness every spectacle of you once you reach ecstasy.”

Patton could only gurgle out incoherent squeaks and moans as Logan fingered him open, leaning down to trail kisses up Patton’s still clothes stomach. Logan removed his fingers with a filthy wet pop as he lined up his thick member with Patton’s entrance, slicking it up before slowly sinking in letting Patton feel every inch of him. Patton was practically folded in half, knees to his chest, legs in the air, and Logan leaning over to kiss him fiercely, catching the loud moan that ripped out of his mouth.

Logan began to slowly thrust in and out, in and out, gripping onto Patton’s thick thighs as he decorated his neck with pretty purple marks. It was as if the air was punched out of Patton’s stomach and all that came out of him were tiny squeaks and wheezes while Logan whispered dirty words into his neck.

“You feel so good my darling,” He moaned “the pretty sounds you make, the softness of your body, how well you’re able to take all of me in. You clenched around my tongue so tightly when you heard Virgil and Roman were near. Was it because you were scared, they would catch us?” Logan leaned up, a predatory smirk painted across his face as he thrusted harder, “Or did you want them to catch us? Wanted them to see you displayed before me like a delicious feast only I could have. Have them envy my tongue for being able to taste every inch of you.”

The fatherly side could do nothing but moan even louder as he began to thrust back in time with Logan, faster and faster, harder and harder. “C-cum…ah! I’m – gah!”

“Cum for me, my moon and stars,” Logan growled, reaching between them to jerk Patton’s weeping cock “I want to hear you…I want to hear you scream out in a beautiful symphony.”

And he did, Patton as sure the whole house could hear him as he climaxed, back arched, eye rolled back, and mouth hung open. Logan fucked him through it frantically until Patton ceased spasming and went limp. Logan admired his lover’s blissed out expression through his own orgasm giving lazy shallow thrusts as he stuffed Patton full. Patton could feel cum beginning to leak out of him, trembling as Logan elegantly reached down to swipe it back inside him with his finger.

“We promised not to make a mess,” Logan panted, a devious smile stretching across his face “let me clean you up properly my sweet.”

Honestly, Patton should of expected this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos!


End file.
